


Risk

by SummerRoses0612



Series: Prompts/Pairings [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But all the abuse stuff is blink and you miss it, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, DO NOT COPY, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentioned Bucky Barnes, Multi, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, No Sex, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Red Room (Marvel), Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRoses0612/pseuds/SummerRoses0612
Summary: They all had experience with masking their emotions, love never something on the horizon. Until she met them-until they met each other.ORNatasha, Steve, and Tony were all just trying to do their best. Eventually ending up together despite the odds wasn't in the plans but it was the best thing that had ever happened to any of them.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Prompts/Pairings [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182707
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from pearlshipper, hope you enjoy.

Tony knew how the world saw him, said it often enough that it eventually became his brand. A shield rather than a sword- _Billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist_ \- The words followed him wherever he went, playing over the agonizing memories of blood and abuse. Cigarette burns and the taste of smoke and whiskey on his tongue the reminder of why he hid himself from the world more than the hateful words he could still hear. 

Steve had always had to fight twice as hard to get half of what everyone else had. The 20's were unkind to the weak, beating and breaking until something gave. Bucky was the only buffer from the overwhelming reality of what life meant to someone in his position. He wasn't as naive as the world liked to think, the role of a hard-ass military man falling onto him even after ice and grief took away his drive to even bother. 

Natasha grew up at the knee of one of the cruelest women in Russia, guttural words and the way that the scalpel had felt against her stomach discouraging her to show anything even vaguely soft to the world. Memories of losing everything with a single word only to get beaten down more forcing the mask of cool indifference.

She knew how the billionaire and the captain felt about her, knew that the blonde wasn't as okay as he was playing himself out to be, knew the brunette understood better than anyone what she felt. She knew that they cared for each other the same way they cared about her. 

Her upbringing screamed that it wouldn't be enough, her heart aching at the thought of losing one of the beautiful men that cared enough to push past her walls. The debilitating indecision eating her alive.

The Black Widow knew what was between them was something fragile, something as small as a missplaced word threatening the air of _something_ surrounded the trio. 

-

What finally broke the unspoken thing between them was a mission.

There was never any doubt that they lived dangerous lives, all had their own demons waiting in the shadows to drag them back but theirs were more dangerous than most.

Everything had been calm lately, the first sign that they should have been paying more attention. 

Then there was absolute chaos, fire and metal flying through the air as the Avengers fought the new villain. He was completely new, his style of fighting and the way he practically created fire from nowhere forcing Tony to split his attention between his own fighting and the calculations. 

"On his chest plate about an inch away from his heart on our right side, there is a weak point from where I repulsered him. If you can get a knife between the scales, Nat, then we've got him," Tony said into the comms, ignoring the way Steve immediately commanded Natasha not to 'kill the kid' in favor of sharing a look of understanding with the Black Widow.

They had both seen the worst of the world and made it out alive, only the darkness refused to let them go. They knew that it would never end if they didn't end it for themselves, dread and acknowledgment bare on their faces as Natasha went in for the kill. 

He died with a bang, literally, his body going off like a bomb the second his heart stopped. The shrapnel from his armor hitting Tony, Natasha, and Steve. 

The triad barely had a chance to regret the unsaid words between them before they were blacking out.

-

Steve woke up first.

"Hello, Mr. Rogers. I was in charge of your surgery. They had to cut the shards of metal out of you because you were healing too fast for us to just get it out but, everything went well. We estimate that you will be back to full health in about two days," The woman in a white lab coat said before leaving the room, having had enough experience with the Captain to understand her hovering wouldn't be welcome. 

He was signing himself out within the hour, only making it half-way back to the tower in a daze before remembering the other two who got caught in the blast.

-

Natasha didn't give any indication that she was awake, barely opening her eyes and only relaxing when she saw Tony awake in the bed next to her.

"The shrapnel was a bitch but we'll both be fine. I was still awake when they brought me in, all that they did was give you some drugs to make sure you wouldn't wake up for a while before pulling out the shrapnel, x-raying you, and stitching you up," The billionaire said, not moving his lips more than absolutely necessary and acting like he was entirely focused on the tablet in his lap so that the spy had a choice of whether or not to alert the doctors of her status. 

She nodded faintly, going over her memories and remembering the absolute terror she felt when Tony and Steve were both hit. 

-

By the time Steve finally managed to get back to the hospital and find Tony and Natasha the woman had already been cleared by the doctors. 

"I was completely content to ignore this thing between us until Itsy Bitsy figured out what she wanted but I refuse to regret not talking about it until it was finally just too late," The billionaire came out and said after a moment of silence, not giving the pair enough time to even think about protesting before he was talking again. "I've never felt about anybody the way that I feel about the both of you. It scares the crap out of me that the both of you are in danger all the time even though I'm usually right there with you. I want to try this out and see where it leads, as a triad. Even if it doesn't turn out the way I want it to I don't want to live with the 'what ifs' I felt when I saw both of you go down with that shrap- shrapnel," Tony confided, purposefully taking down his masks so that they could see exactly how serious he was. His voice caught on the last word, the way his hand compulsively went up to touch the arc reator in his chest telling Steve and Natasha more than they ever thought a motion could. 

"Me too," Steve agreed hesitantly, staring at Natasha and Tony with uncertainty they were only used to seeing when he was too exhausted to hide it behind his righteousness. 

"The Red Room took out my uterus," The Black Widow said right out of the bat, taking a chance and hoping to god all her baggage didn't drive these beautiful men away from her. 

"I have a hole in my chest and even though it's ridiculously inconvenient as long as it doesn't make my health any worse than it already is then I'm not going to take it out, even if I can," Tony countered, staring down Natasha in a way that made his hope very obvious.

"I have to keep the heat in my apartment on even during the summer when I sleep otherwise I wake up screaming from my PTSD," Steve offered, sharing looks with both of the others in the room.

"I've never even considered kids before and there's always adoption should we make the choice and it just so happens that three bodies keep the bed nice and warm," Tony promised, not able to resist winking at Steve at the last part.

Natasha chuckled a bit too, sighing in relief when the tension in the room lessened a bit. 

"I'm a little scared of the dark so your nightlight is going to be helpful," The Black Widow teased, the both of them sitting closer to each other and looking at Steve for his decision.

"I don't like the dark either and children aren't something I'm anywhere near ready for," Steve said, getting up to join the hospital bed. 

The nervous apprehension that had been thick in the air relaxed right alongside the trio. The bed wasn't made for three people, let alone someone Steve's size, but they made it work, limbs twisting together until none of them could tell exactly where they started and the others ended.

There were conversations to be had and lots of negotiations to be made but, at that moment, it was easy to sink into the warmth of affection and honesty. 

"You were right, Tin Man," Steve murmured with a content sigh after a minute.

It took Tony a couple of seconds to wade through his sleepy mind but he eventually understood, his chest shaking with silent laughter which set the rest of them off.

-

When the nurses came by later to get rid of their IV's they weren't expecting the tangle of limbs they saw but, it was obvious in the way all three of them were completely relaxed that it wasn't going to hurt anything.

The next morning they weren't trending on anything, winning the hospital a very large tip.

* * *

_I had a lot of fun with this one! (Roseriley0612@gmail.com) Email or comment if you have any prompts/pairings that you would like to see from me. -Rose_


End file.
